


If I'm the Moon

by humanoid_life_form



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Gentle Kissing, International Fanworks Day 2021, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Non-Explicit, Rare Pairings, Sensuality, Short One Shot, Yue (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoid_life_form/pseuds/humanoid_life_form
Summary: "If I'm the moon," she breathed, eyes glittering, "maybe you're the ocean."....Mai smiled down at her. "And you're the one who draws me into shore."Mai enjoys her nights with Chief Yue.
Relationships: Mai/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	If I'm the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never considered Mai and Yue as a potential couple. It literally took going to shipping.fandom.com and browsing through all the ATLA pairings—and then just mix-matching names when the lists ran out—for me to land on this idea.
> 
> Rarepairs give me life.
> 
> Enjoy!

The deep night outside was impossibly cold, but the warmth emanating from the fire in the hearth reminded Mai of home. But of course she was about as far from the Fire Nation as it was possible to be.

She didn't mind, though—especially not when Chief Yue was here, lying naked with her in a bed of luxurious pelts, holding her and carding her long fingers slowly and almost reverently through Mai's dark hair.

The Chief's fingernails raked lightly over her scalp, and Mai hummed into the sensation, feeling goosebumps rise all over her body. She curled further into her, nuzzling the soft skin of her breast as she listened to her heartbeat.

"Your hair is beautiful," Yue murmured. "So dark and soft.... Like a starless night."

Mai laughed softly, sliding one hand up from where it rested on Yue's hip. Her fingers made a meandering path along Yue's body, roaming up over her side, cupping her breast, tracing her collarbone. She pressed a kiss into her breast before lifting her head to look up at her.

Yue was smiling gently, her sapphire-blue eyes shimmering in the firelight. Mai leaned up to kiss her jaw, satisfied when she heard the Chief sigh.

Mai lifted her mouth away by a millimeter and whispered, "Not as beautiful as yours."

Yue hummed a soft laugh. "I hear that all the time, you know," she murmured.

Mai scoffed a little and moved in to kiss her again, this time on her lips. It was a moment before Yue reciprocated fully; she kissed much like how she spoke—reserved, serene, silvery... and always giving in increments, never revealing everything at once.

So Mai was patient, brushing her lips against Yue's, each touch just as gentle as the last, drawing the words—the kisses—the magic out of her... slowly.

Just as Yue parted her lips to deepen the kiss, Mai pulled away.

Yue's eyes fluttered open in dreamy confusion. Mai smirked and brought her hand up into the Chief's moon-kissed hair.

"You might hear it all the time," Mai purred, "because it's true." Her eyes drifted down the length of Yue's hair as she ran her fingers through it, fascinated by the way it caught the firelight, the way it shimmered almost as though it were glowing.

Yue relaxed into Mai's caress, her quiet smile returning. The hand that had been in Mai's hair was tracing up along her back now, dancing over her skin until her palm cupped her cheek, the pad of her thumb resting on Mai's cheekbone.

"If I'm the moon," she breathed, eyes glittering, "maybe you're the ocean."

Mai chuckled. "I don't know about that... but I'm flattered."

"Well, I'm fairly certain you're not the sun," Yue said with a grin. "The sun is all... fire and heat and emotion." Her smile softened into one of reverence. "You're the mellow ebb and flow of the tide."

"Hmm...." Mai smiled down at her. "And you're the one who draws me into shore."

Yue's smile grew as her hand slid up into Mai's hair. "Poetic, right?" she whispered.

In answer, Mai leaned down to kiss her again—and almost startled when Yue eagerly kissed her back. There was no gentleness this time. Her kiss was power and authority, not too aggressive but just assertive enough to make Mai go weak... like the moon pulling the tide.

Tui and La.... The moon dancing with the ocean.... One becoming the other....

It was Mai who relaxed into the kiss now, letting Yue's hand wind through her hair, pulling gently, and Mai's lips parted in an almost-moan, and Yue mirrored her, and their kiss deepened....

Mai felt Yue's hand slide up along her inner thigh, and Mai opened to her, shuddering warmly as practiced fingers coaxed a familiar flame to life.

Even in the endless winter of the North, the hearth's roaring fire dulled in comparison to the moon spirit's love... and Mai wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
